


Potential

by aw466



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw466/pseuds/aw466
Summary: “Ouma-kun," She set the cup next to him and let out a sigh, “Usually, I can tell how much potential a person holds but you're quite an anomaly, much harder to tell than the rest of the students here."Kokichi quirked an eyebrow in interest, “Oh? Never pegged you the type to believe in pyschic powers, guess you're more delusional than I thought!"





	Potential

Kokichi stirred the warm tea that Kirumi poured for him, the sound of the metal spoon against the glass cup reverberated in his ears. He eyed the liquid, a drop splashed out of the cup, dripping down the surface. It stained the fabric underneath, tainting the once pure white sheet with spots of hazel.

“Please stop making a mess.” Kirumi scolded him gently, her rusty green eyes met his lavender ones. 

Kokichi twitched his lips into one of his familiar grins. “Isn’t it a mom’s job to take care of messes?” 

“I’m not your mother, how many times do I have to repeat this, Ouma-kun?” Kirumi’s hands are already working on getting rid of the stain, expertly changing the fabric with a precision only an Ultimate Maid could manage, all the while with Kokichi’s cup of tea in one hand.

“You’re right, you’re just a really terrific slave!” Kokichi chided, searching for any sign of agitation on her face. All he got was a patient, practiced smile, a thin veil covering her true emotions. ”Tell me, Toujou-chan, are all maids so cold and emotionless? Or are you actually a robot, just like Kiibo?”

“Why would you think so, Ouma-kun? I am just as alive as you are.”

“That’s exactly what a robot would say, Toujou-chan! You could always try a little harder to pretend, you know? Even Kiibo acts more like a human than you.” 

By the time Kirumi finished, Kokichi put his right leg on the table and swung the other on top of it. Kokichi laughed at the slight furrow of her eyebrows, her clear exasperation of his behaviour. He crossed his arms behind his head, and tilt his head backwards, facing Kirumi, who just fetched the now lukewarm cup. 

“That’s definitely an insult by the way, if your dense mechanical brain couldn’t tell.”

“Ouma-kun," She set the cup next to him and let out a sigh, “Usually, I can tell how much potential a person holds but you're quite an anomaly, much harder to tell than the rest of the students here."

Kokichi quirked an eyebrow in interest, “Oh? Never pegged you the type to believe in pyschic powers, guess you're more delusional than I thought!"

“Well," Kokichi rested his jaw on his right palm, his elbow digging into his thigh. His other hand played with the tips of his hairs, twirling them with a finger. He eyed Kirumi, who was towering over him with a solemn expression, his mouth pursed in a smirk. 

“What do you see, then? What horrifying fate awaits my future?" 

“...That's not what I meant." The words that Kirumi wanted to say was blocked by the appearance of their fellow trapped classmates arriving in the cafeteria, one by one. 

Whatever she wanted to say would have to wait, since Angie had a preposition to make that Himiko was all too willing to follow. 

\---

Kokichi’s eyes searched over Kirumi’s lifeless body, looking for any sign of life, even as useless as it was. The way her body stilled, lying haphazardly on the hard cold floor erased all doubt of any trace of life. All he saw was a beaten up maid too desperate to live, fresh blood tainting her once clean black apron.

A piece of paper fluttered towards Kirumi’s form, soaking up the blood oozing from her stomach. Kokichi could make out the colour blue from the paper, reminiscent of a crudely drawn sky. A cruel joke played by the mastermind, serving as a reminder that there is no way out, a warning that any of them could die at any moment.

Kokichi’s nose scrunched in disdain before he could even hide it. He still hadn’t come anywhere near sniffing out the perpetrator responsible for this killing game. With every clue Kokichi found, he's pulled back to square one, forced to reconsider his steps. He felt as if wool is being pulled over his very eyes but Kokichi refused to let himself be blinded.  


His mind churred up different ideas, his thoughts racing a million miles an hour. Kokichi shoved down the jitters he felt down the pit of his stomach. It’s far too early to up the ante, Kokichi thought as he oversaw his supposed friends’ horrified faces. He wasn’t willing to show his trump card just yet.

Kokichi will find the culprit behind this cruel game, even if it meant he would have to fall right down with them.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no purpose to this fic, i just felt like writing about them. hope you like it <3


End file.
